


The Mysterious Angel

by EeveeNerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Headmaster Allura (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Teacher Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeNerd/pseuds/EeveeNerd
Summary: This is a work by Kitten!Lance is a college student who shares a dorm with Keith, who is an art major. What could possibly happen?





	1. Chapter 1

There were two boys, both at college, one of whom was an English major, the other an artist. Somehow, they met at orientation, when they discovered that they were going to be sharing a dorm. They looked at each other, and Lance, a tall Cuban boy, raised his hand and waved at the raven-haired boy. “The name’s Lance.” He exclaimed with a wink. Keith, being the wonderful person he was, just shoved past him, and quickly walked away. Lance just stared after him, figuring they would see each other again soon enough. Soon enough could not have come any slower for Lance, he was dying to get another glance at the cute boy. So when he got back to his dorm, he was very surprised to see Keith, all covered in paint, and a very dreamlike painting of a tan angel on the wall. “What is this?!? And why does it look like me?” Lance had said very expressively. “The light shining on you made you look like you had wings. My major is art, and you sparked my creativity.” Keith replied simply. Lance just stood there, gaping at the beautiful painting Keith had made of him. Keith, upon watching Lance’s reaction, smirked ever so slightly. But Lance didn’t see.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Lance had woken up, he rubbed his eyes to see a notepad being dangled over his face. Keith was precariously leaning over him, sketching… him? He had no idea what was going on, but why was he always being painted, or drawn, or whatever this was! “Keith?” Lance mumbled, his voice groggy from sleep. Keith glanced down from his notepad to see Lance, awake, and staring at him. Startled, he jumped back, and tried to run as Lance grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stay. “What were you doing there, Keith?” Lance inquired. “I was… drawing you. For a project I need to turn in. We were assigned to draw people…” Lance stopped him there. “And you drew me because I'm so gorgeous. I don't blame you.” he finished. Keith just flushed red. He was so embarrassed, he didn’t know what to do. So he shouted “너 손을 떼어.” (Get you hands of me- it’s Korean) and in his surprise, Lance let go of Keith’s wrist. Keith ran, away, away, as fast as he could. Lance was left in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith ran, until he reached the coffee shop off campus. He had to think of a reason. He couldn’t go back until he did. He ordered a black coffee, and sat down to think. “Aargh!”, he exclaimed, putting his head in his hands. I should have been more careful not to get caught. Suddenly, a man tapped Keith on the shoulder scaring him out of his thoughts. “Are you ok? You look like you are having a bad day.” Said the man, dressed in yellow. “Do I know you?” Keith replied curtly. “Maybe?” the man replied. He continued, “My name is Hunk Garrett, I’m a student at Altea college. Do you by any chance go there too?” Keith answered with, “Actually, I do go there. I ran away from my dorm after I did something sorta creepy to my roommate, who I like, but I haven’t told him yet. I just don’t want him to think I’m weird, and ruin any chance I have with him! I don’t know what to do…” “Well, I don’t know how well this would work, but I always find it helpful to talk things out. That way you know you are all on the same page.” Hunk said. “Thank you for the help, Hunk. My name is Keith, since I don’t think I introduced myself earlier. It was nice meeting you.” And with that, Keith started off back towards his dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

When Keith walked back into the dorm, Lance was nowhere to be seen. “Lance!” Keith called out. After searching around, he walked into Lance’s room to see that Lance was sitting at his desk, typing on his computer with his earbuds in. Keith tapped Lance on the shoulder. Lance took out his earbuds. “Hey… so about this morning…” Keith started with, until Lance interrupted him. “What the heck was that? Just creepily standing over me with a sketchbook?!? What was I supposed to think? For all I know, you might’ve been planning to kill me! Not cool dude.” Keith sheepishly scratched his neck, and told Lance, “I didn’t think you were gonna wake up. Also, seriously, planning your murder? What gave you that idea?” Lance replied, “I don’t know, it was a feeling. So, we good?” Keith sighed out a tired “Sure.” “Next time, just ask to draw me.” Lance added.


End file.
